Jueves
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien a primera vista? Bueno si es así entenderás a esta joven, quien conoció al chico que le gusta en un vagón de tren... Claro que ella nunca espero lo que le paso en un día tan común como otro
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Psss este es mi primer fic con una canción y espero les guste, a claro ningún personaje de Kuroko no Basket es mío. Los personajes perteneces a sus respectivos creadores al igual que la canción; yo solo los use para crear esta pequeña historia. ¡Sin más a leer!**

"Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres. Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita, y a al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas."

Era temprano yo estaba algo nerviosa era el primer día y no sabía cómo me iría y aunque estaba algo asustada hablaba con unas amigas esperando el tren que me llevaría a la escuela y logre verlo; sabía que era de mi instituto por el uniforme, como maldecía no tener algo más bonito que ponerme ese día pero al ver como bostezabas por el sueño un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas mirándote fijamente algo que no paso inadvertido por ti.

"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro me hago pequeñita me pongo a temblar. Así pasan los días de lunes a viernes, como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer de estación a estación, de frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio."

Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar sonrojarme; cada día que ha pasado ¿Cuántos van ya? No lo sé, sólo sé que cada vez que te veo algo dentro en mi comienza a palpitar, no soy tonta para no darme cuenta de que me enamore de ti pero no logro asimilarlo porque yo no soy de las que se enamoran a primera vista. Cada lunes por más difícil que sea despertarse voy al mismo vagón teniendo la esperanza de verte. Y es que con tan sólo notar que suspiras después de verme ciento que me hago pequeña no puedo soportar tu mirada en mi persona que apenas logro respirar bien…

"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro me hago pequeñita me pongo a temblar. Y entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios pronuncian tú nombre tartamudeando, supongo que piensas que chica más tonta, y me quiero morir."

Una vez más no tengo el valor de ir y dirigirte la palabra es como si toda la fuerza que tengo se congelará porque no puedo moverme para saludar y poder saber de ti. Te he visto en la escuela siempre llevas objetos muy raros aunque me encantaría saber por qué y que tú mismo me lo dijeras; trato de averiguar cosas sobre ti por mi cuenta, hablo con amigos tuyos que parece que son amigables aunque por más que trato no puedo acercarme ni siquiera hablarte. Pero un día vi que un libro que leías se te cayo pensaba entregártelo ese mismo día pero no tuve las agallas para ir y dártelo así que me espere hasta el día siguiente.

-"Esto…dis-disculpa… ¿Mido-midorima Shi-shintarou?"

Pregunte por tu nombre, aunque ya lo supiera, pero más nerviosa no podía estar en estos momentos pude tener el valor de sentarme a tu lado y decir tu nombre pero no podía verte a menos que fuera sonrojada aunque seguro lo hice en ese momento.

-¿Si?, ¿se te ofrece algo, nanodayo?

Dijiste de una manera algo fría y cortante, supongo que es porque soy una extraña para ti. Sin dejar de verme acomodaste tus lentes, lo cual me ponía cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada. Pero ¿Qué era esa frase que dijiste al último?

-B- bueno…ayer s-se te ca-cayo esto y esto…yo l-lo t-tome para dártelo

¿Qué me pasaba? No dejaba de tartamudear y es raro porque yo no soy de esas chicas que son tímidas al estar con un chico o algo así pero por más que trataba no podía hablar bien ni siquiera mirarte sólo por acción voluntaria pude darte el libro. Seguramente pensabas que estaba loca o tonta por no saber qué decir, o más bien por hablar en tartamudeo, y aunque sentía tu mirada en mi no podía verte era triste porque por fin pude hablar contigo.

-Gracias…

-D- de nada…"

Me seguías mirando y yo muerta de los nervios no pude seguir, estaba por bajarme una estación antes para no tenerte que verte pero algo me detuvo, o más bien eras tú quien sujeto uno de mis brazos. Sorprendida volteé a verte olvidando por completo mi nerviosismo mirando tus ojos fijamente, quedando maravillada de lo hermosos que eran. Hasta que algo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Pero el tiempo se para, te acercas diciendo, yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren. Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado, un día especial este 11 de Marzo, me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz."

\- La verdad no te conozco, ni sé quién eres pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te vi. No sé qué me pasa pero cada vez te echo de menos, nanodayo

-Y- yo… no sé qué decir, siempre he querido hablar contigo pero no podía, había algo que me lo impida y ahora que me hablas, no quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

En eso él me toma de la mano y me abraza, se que le costó mucho hacerlo no por nada sabía todo de él pero que lo hiciera al haberme apenas halando me dio una gran felicidad algo que no podía describir. En eso me separe de él pero sin que este me soltará mis manos.

-Soy Takao Katsuki, es un gusto Shin-chan

Lo miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras notaba como le aparecía un pequeño sonrojo, algo que le hizo ver demasiado lindo pues él suele ser frio o serio y ver por fin mostraba más expresiones me alegraba

-U- un gusto Takao, nanodayo.

Era la persona más feliz, por fin podía hablarte y no sólo eso era correspondida por mi primer amor. Decir que estaba feliz era poco, me estaba imaginando como sería una relación contigo, sé que no será fácil porque eres muy frio pero con saber que me amas eso no me importara. Aún tomabas mi mano mientras me mirabas no sabía lo que pasaba por tu cabeza en esos momentos pero note como querías acortar la distancia mientras llegábamos a un túnel…Ahí todo se volvió oscuro…

"Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón."

Todo estaba oscuro no podía diferenciar nada, aunque logre verte entre la oscuridad; sólo podía ver como me hablabas pero no podía escucharte muy bien, veía como derramas lágrima tras lágrima mientras me mirabas preocupado, no lo entendía, hace unos minutos estábamos sonriendo, felices de que por fin pudiéramos hablar y ahora…todo sucedió en un instante había personas heridas, otras muertas unas pocas con daños leves como tú. Solo entendía que decías "tranquila, Takao todo estará bien" lo decías varias veces mientras me abrazabas como si te aferraras a mí, como si quisieras conversarme de algo que no es cierto, sentía un extraño liquido en mi cabeza; sangre. Ahora entiendo el porque me estaba sintiendo cansada y no podía moverme bien. Sin que tu lo esperaras alce mis manos a tu rostro algo que detuvo tus lágrimas y sorprendido me mirabas. Yo sonreí mientras me acercaba a ti me arme de valor y logre besarte diciendo mis últimas palabras "Te amo Shin-chan" regalándote a ti, si, a ti mi corazón con eso, el último soplo de mi corazón.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Notas: ¿Les gusto? ¿Muy triste? Lo sé también me dolió matar a Takao QwQ pero así va la canción ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Pienso hacer una continuación pero no sé si les guste xDDD tengo otro que al igual que este lo subiré en un rato ;) Bueno, si les gustó díganmelo en serio y subiré una continuación. Ya tengo la idea de cómo sería pero díganme que no soy adivina x,DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Y aquí está como les dije uwu en serio me dolió matar a Takao, pero, para que no lloren esta continuación después del al accidente y para que no sé molesten hay una pequeña sorpresa casi al final. Espero les guste ¡Sin más a leer!**

Han pasado 10 años desde aquel horrible ataque terrorista que estuve implicado, y es que tan sólo recordarlo era horrible ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que al subir a ese tren ese mismo día sería algo que cambiaría mi vida por completo? Pero bueno, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de un hospital del cual trabajaba; saludando a unos compañeros por amabilidad. Hoy tuve el día libre pero desde que terminé mi carrera y trabajaba en este hospital, no hacía más que estar ahí. Iba ir a visitar a alguien que se encontraba en coma; la primera persona de la cual me enamoré. Sin darme cuenta mi mente vago a los recuerdos de cuando aún estudiaba en la escuela media y los de ese día que lo marco…

 _ **Hace diez**_ _ **años**_

Ruido de una ambulancia era todo lo que lograba escuchar; solo eso mientras que en mis manos sostenía a esa chica que hace poco y logró darme un beso ¿Esto no podía ser verdad? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder este accidente? No, no debió de haber sido así ¿Por qué no a mí en vez de ella? Si cada vez que la veía en la escuela era tan alegre, tan libre, sin preocupaciones. En cambio yo ¿Qué hacia? Nada, solo ser una herramienta de mi familia, nada más que eso. Y ver como ella era tan vivas, ugh, debía de admitir que me daba envidia. Siempre me había querido acercarme a ella pero ¿Cómo podría hablarle?

Aún recuerdo cuando la vi, debía admitirlo era linda, claro que nunca lo diría eso a una desconocida, siempre la veía enfrente y podría jurar que cada vez se arreglaba más ¿O solo era una alucinación mía? Nunca lo supe .Por eso cada vez que le veía en ese vagón, sentía ese palpitar en mi pecho, nunca supe que era ese malestar que sentía cada vez que la veía pero siempre soltaba un suspiro después de haberla visto, era raro, una acción que no lograba controlar. Y así era todas las semanas, los cinco días que la veía en el mismo vagón

Tantas veces que quise ir a preguntarle a uno de mis compañeros como se llamaba, que le gustaba cosas así peros simplemente no podía, no sabía porque nunca podía de hablar de ti con ellos. O porque nunca fui a hablarte, supongo que como no teníamos que hablar no era necesario, además de que mi orgullo nunca me permitió darme cuenta de que en realidad comenzabas a interesarme. De pensar eso hacía que me sintiera extraño, después de todo solo te conocía de frente nunca me atrevía a hablarte o saber de ti, así que esa idea quedaba en el olvido

Recuerdo que había perdido uno de mis libros en ese mismo vagón. Sin embargo, esté día vi como me lo devolvías, pudiste hablarme para entregarme mi libro, la forma en cómo tartamudeabas resultaba graciosa y aunque al principio fui frío contigo no podía dejar que te fueras tan pronto cuando vi que planeabas bajarte antes, no ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de hablarte, así que te había tomado de tu brazo y volteaste a verme fue cuando pude apreciarte mejor recuerdo que hace apenas te había dicho que a pesar de no saber quien eras no dejaba de pensar en ti. Sin duda fue muy difícil confesarte eso, no suelo ser así con nadie pero tú provocabas sacar ese lado que ni yo conocía

Me había sorprendido que dijeras que también habías querido hablar conmigo pero que había algo que te lo impedía, pero que no querías que dejara de hacerlo. Bueno provocaba que mi corazón se sobre saltara de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho, estábamos en una atmosfera que ni yo podría describir, involuntariamente te tome de la mano y abracé. No sé como lo hice, pero la verdad me alegra hacerlo porque a pesar de todo por fin supe tu nombre; Takao Katsuki. Sin duda nunca lo iba a olvidar estaba feliz de hablarte y ahora saber que te podía conocer fue el mejor momento que había tenido; sería feliz con ella sin importar mi familia, no perderé lo único que me ha importado por ellos, ya no más

Intentaría hacerla feliz ya que no suelo ser muy a demostrar mis sentimientos pero seguro que trataré de hacerlo. Claro que mis pensamientos cambiaron de pronto porque iba a besarla, algo muy vergonzoso pero… justo cuando íbamos a ese túnel, todo se volvió oscuro y de un segundo a otro había mucha gente muerta, otras con pocas heridas con suerte como yo, y algunas muy graves; una de ellas eras tú. Por impulso te tome para verte, tu cabeza sangraba y estabas muy mal, era tan triste recuerdo haberte dicho "Tranquila Takao, todo estará bien" pero era en vano, mis lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer mientras que te abrazaba para que estuvieras conmigo, no importaba si me manchaba de sangre, no quería que te fueras pero fue inevitable, lograste tomarme de mis rostro para darme un beso y por fin irte…O eso pensé yo

Después de que la gente nos ayudará a salir la ambulancia ayudo personas como yo que logramos sobrevivir y a los afortunados que lograron salvarse. Todo pasaba tan rápido, que no recuerdo mucho. Me dieron de alta en un hospital en donde trabaja mi familia, no eran tan graves mis heridas por lo que unos días estuve en reposo, pero ¿Cuál grande era mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que estuvieras ahí?

En una habitación aún lado de la mía, fue entonces cuando me presente a tu familia como un amigo. Cuando me había presentado como un amigo tu madre me trato bastante bien, y también recuerdo que logré conocer de tu hermano, gracias a ellos pude darme cuenta de que no me quería ir de tu lado; el cual se lo hizo costumbre visitarte cada día después de la escuela. Fue ahí cuando decidí. Sería doctor como mis padres para cuidar de ti, así que me dedique por completo al estudio, no salía mucho de no ser algo urgente o que considerara importante. La verdad, logré entrar en una buena Universidad y graduarme con honores, todo eso pensando en ti; en ningún momento dejé de visitarte, aunque según doctores era muy probable que nunca despertarías pero no me daba por vencido

Mantenía esa esperanza de que te viera de nuevo, fue entonces cuando comencé a trabajar como doctor en el mismo hospital donde estabas, no sé como lo conseguí pero me volví en tu doctor, estaba muy pendiente de ti en cualquier segundo del día.

.

.

.

Y así fue como me encontraba hoy, uno de mis días libres para ir a visitarte, estaba a tu lado, revisando que estuvieras bien cuando de pronto una señora de unos 40 años ya entraba, al verme sonrió, algo que sin duda me recordó a ti, te parecías bastante a tu madre

-¿Estás aquí de nuevo, Midorima -kun? ¿Qué no es tú día de descanso?

-Sí, pero quería ver que todo estuviera bien

-Pero deberías descansar, seguro que ella está muy agradecida pero, aaah, me alegra que siempre estés al pendiente de ella ¿Algún avance?

-No ha habido muchos, un poco más de movimiento a comparación que antes

-¿P- podría despertar con eso?

-Posiblemente, no es seguro pero siempre hay una oportunidad que un paciente que está en estado vegetativo despierte

-Entonces hay más esperanzas que antes

-Si… lo hará estoy seguro que despertará

-¡Eres un amor! Mi hija sin duda te ha de querer mucho

-G- gracias, Takao -san

-Bien, iré por algo de comer así que no tardo ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo, le espero

Cuando tu madre salió mi vista se fijo en ti, estabas mucho más delgada pero a pesar de todo seguías estando tan linda como esa vez que te vi por primera vez. Suspire mientras mi vista volvía a ti… Fue entonces cuando vi como tus ojos se movían parecía que querías despertar, yo estaba tan sorprendido tanto que me acerqué a verte mejor mientras parecías abrir tus ojos

-¿ Takao?

-…

-¿ Takao?

-…

-Takao ...

-¿S ... Sh ... shi ... Shin -ch..chan ...?

-Takao, estas bien… no intentes hablar, aún no puedes

Te abracé como si fuera un sueño el que tenía pero no, esto era tan real, tanto así que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Estabas despierta, después de diez años sin oír tu voz, estaba tan feliz pero tenía que reaccionar mejor, después de todo eras mi paciente

-Estarás bien, prometo seguir cuidando de ti, no importa cuánto pase, yo seguiré estando a tu lado

Desde ese día en el que despertaste, cuide de ti, nunca en ningún momento te dejé sola, ni antes ni ahora lo hacía. La verdad era sorprendente como después de diez años logré volver a verte despierta y aunque tome tiempo el que puedas hablar, o moverte no importaba no iba a dejarte no ahora que ya tenía de regreso. Pasarán los meses yo iba a esperar lo que fuera necesario, sin importar cuantas semanas, meses tardará esperaba el día en que pudiera tomarte de la mano y comenzar a caminar, que tengamos una vida juntos sin perder ningún momento porque ahora sé que perdí mucho tiempo, y no lo volvería hacer, no de nuevo

" _Cuidaré de ti siempre"_

 **Notas: Esperó que les haya gustado mucho QWQ la verdad, como dije me dolió matar a Takao así que decidí ponerle en coma (?) xD bueno con esté, se terminó ahora si esta historia uvu ya lo demás ustedes se lo pondrán imaginar, así nos vemos~**


End file.
